Tempête nocturne
by Mizuri Haku
Summary: Et si Romano avait une peur bleue des tempêtes et de l'obscurité, même adulte?


À l'extérieur, la tempête battait son plein. Le vent se cognait contre la demeure et faisait grincer les murs de la maison, créant ainsi des sons qui n'étaient pas très rassurants. On aurait presque pu croire que tout allait s'éffondre sous la puissance de l'immense brise qui ne semblait plus vouloir cesser. Le silence et l'obscurité de la nuit n'arrangeaient en rien la situation, chacun de ces éléments jouant un important rôle dans la tâche de rendre le tout plus sinistre. Chaque petits bruits, chaque craquements et chaque sons quelconques semblaient être amplifié de plusieurs décibels qu'en temps normal dû à l'ambiance qui régnait.

Et malheureusement, Romano avait toujours été effrayé par les tempêtes, malgré son âge. Lorsqu'il était plus petit, il lui suffisait de se rendre sans permission dans le lit de l'espagnole qui lui servait de ''boss'', afin de se sentir plus en sécurité. Hélas les temps ont changés et la tâche n'est plus aussi aisée qu'elle ne l'était autrefois. Il ne peut tout bonnement pas aller se taper l'incruste dans le lit d'Antonio en disant «_j'ai peur, et je ne veux pas dormir seul..._», bien que même petit, il ne le disait pas de cette manière. Il s'agissait plutôt de «_je sais que tu as peur de l'orage, alors je vais dormir avec toi mais c'est seulement pour m'assurer que tu dormes réellement et que tu me fasses à petit déjeuner demain matin_» Cependant, même aujourd'hui, cette défaite ne serait pas crédible. Parce que Romano est un adulte, voilà pourquoi.

Oui, lui et l'espagnole habitaient ensemble. Mais non, ils ne dormaient pas dans le même lit et encore moins dans la même chambre. Et pour être honnête, l'italien regrettait un peu ce choix, parfois. Pas pour dormir avec lui, hein; seulement pour ne pas être seul, c'est tout.

Mais particulièrement ce soir, jamais sa chambre ne lui avait semblée si sombre et lugubre. Et il se maudissait d'avoir gardé ce foutu côté enfantin que d'avoir peur de l'obscurité et des ombres qui s'y cachent. Il est un _adulte_, quand même. Les adultes ne sont pas supposés avoir peur du noir, alors pourquoi seulement lui?

Romano soupira avant de s'engouffrer un peu plus dans ses couvertures, qui heureusement, elles, étaient là pour lui. C'était déjà mieux que rien. Mieux que ce bastardo d'Antonio, en tout cas, ça c'est certain. Même si, en fait, sa compagnie ne serait pas de refus. Oui, l'italien devait avoir réellement peur pour avoir pensé une telle chose... Mais pour l'instant, il s'en fichait. Il ne voulait simplement pas être seul. Mais il ne pouvait malheureusement pas remédier à ce problème, ou en tout cas, il n'en n'avait pas la force. Il aurait l'impression que le sol tomberait sous ses pieds s'il se levait pour aller (subtilement) voir Antonio.

Alors, il ne pouvait qu'espérer, ou encoure prier tous les dieux existants pour que cet imbécile de grand taré bouge son cul de son lit pour venir le voir. Exactement. Non mais franchement, après toutes ces années vécues ensemble, ne se doutait-il pas que son protéger tant adoré avait une phobie des orages?

Soudain, un éclair suivit d'un tonerre fracassant brisa le silence, faisant sursauter silencieusement l'italien qui avait l'envie pressante de se cacher à quelque part et ne plus jamais en sortir. Décidément, c'est quoi l'idée au Seigneur de jouer au bowling à cette heure-ci de la nuit (ou alors du matin)? Oui, Romano avait envie de mourir. Juste le temps que tout cela cesse une bonne fois pour toute.

Cependant, alors qu'il avait enfouit son visage dans son oreiller dans l'espoir de ne plus rien entendre, une main se posa doucement sur son épaule. Il sentit rapidement un visage s'approcher de son oreille, le souffle de l'intru lui chantouillant la nuque, lorsqu'une voix qui lui était particulièrement familière lui adressa la parole;

- Romano, tout va bien?

Ce fut presque instantanné que l'interpellé se sentit énormément soulagé. Comme si on lui avait retirer un énorme poid de les épaules. Il avait cessé de trembler et sa respiration se faisait beaucoup plus calme à présent. Il se tourna alors, pour faire un face à face avec Antonio, et à vrai dire, leur visage étaient beaucoup plus près qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

- B...Bastardo... J'avais pas besoin de toi.

- Pardon, je m'inquiétais... Je n'avais pas réalisé qu'il y avait de l'orage, jusqu'à ce que j'entende le tonnerre!

Romano détourna le regard, le rouge lui montant aux joues, probablement à cause de la proximité entre leur visage. Ledit bastardo souria d'une façon qui lui était propre, façon que l'italien n'appréciait pas réellement, pour certaines raisons.

- Tu n'as pas trop peur, Lovi?

- Tu m'appelles encore une fois par mon prénom et-

- Ah, ça va bien alors, je suis soulagé de le voir. Dans ce cas, je crois que je peux partir.

L'espagnole lui sourit une dernière fois avant de se lever, et alors qu'il était prêt à partir, il sentit quelque chose lui tirer le bras.

- N-Non...

D'une mine intérrogative, Antonio tourna à demi son visage afin de voir pourquoi on le retenait.

- ... R...Reste, imbécile... Merde...

Devant cette requête réellement inattendue, il écarquilla les yeux et un immense sourire retroussa ses lèvres alors qu'il prit place à côté de _son_ Romano.

- Aaaaah~ Tu ressembles à une tomate, tu es tout rouge! Tu n'as pas changé depuis que tu es petit, Romaaa~ Tellement mignon!

- L-lâche-moi imbécile! Pas besoin de me serrer aussi fort!

Au final, l'italien n'était pas certain d'arriver à avoir un meilleur sommeil avec Antonio à ses côtés qui le serrait comme s'il était un ourson en peluche, mais... C'est probablement mieux que d'être seul, non?


End file.
